Passing on a legend
by UshinBob
Summary: 60 years after the wind waker, Link teaches his grandson the way of the sword, in hopes he will use his power to stop evil, and is thrown about the world on a wild adventure to save the land he loves. If you thought Chapter 5 was the end, YOUR WRONG!
1. The Legend Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda world. So don't sue  
  
It has been 60 years since the young boy named Link, a small boy from the island of Outset, in the very corner of the great sea, conquered all evil, and sealed the evil one away. for now.  
  
A calm breeze blew over the tiny island. Seagulls were flying everywhere, and you could see people walking around the island, doing their daily chores.  
  
A young man, by the name of Liam, the grandson of the warrior Link, was sleeping in a small brown rickety hut, adorned with decorations.  
  
Liam was almost awake. He could hear the noise of his grandfather preparing breakfast for him and his younger brother.  
  
Liam was a young man by the age of 14. He had a mess of dirty blonde hair, and was somewhat muscular, but also limber, (perhaps from helping his grandfather around the island).  
  
"Liam!" "Liam!" his grandfather yelled  
  
Liam jumped out of bed almost instantly  
  
Liam walked down the stairs, to see his grandfather and brother already eating.  
  
His grandfather had grown old, and was losing his strength fast. Liam helped him out often, but Link hated to admit that he was old.  
  
"Liam, you're going to have to get up earlier than that, one day you're going to have a lot of responsibility, and I'm not gonna be there to wake your lazy ass up, understand?" Liam nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah big brother, listen to grandpa."  
  
His little brother wanted to be just like his wise grandfather, and often copied what he said.  
  
"Shut up little twit!" Liam was fully awake, and pissed off at his brother.  
  
"Liam! Don't call your little brother names!"  
  
"Yeah, don't call me names" His annoying little brother snapped back, but Liam returned the favor with a vulgar look.  
"Now get on your green outfit, I have something to show you. Oh, and bring the family shield."  
  
Liam groaned, and slowly walked upstairs. He took his green clothes out of his messy closet. His room was very small and very empty as well. He got his clothes on and went to the green wreathe where the sacred family shield hung on the wall.  
  
He slowly took it and examined it. "What's so important about some dumb old shield?" Liam was missing the fact that the shield he was holding was once wielded by the hero of time almost 200 years ago.  
  
He walked slowly down the stairs.  
  
"Liam meet me at the training hut when you're ready." Liam nodded. He walked out of the tiny hut and went to the mailbox. A letter was inside.  
  
The letter read: ONE TIME OFFER! COME DOWN THE CHU JELLY SHOP IN WINDFALL AND GET 5 POTIONS FOR THE PRICE OF 2!! THIS OFFER ONLY LASTS THREE DAYS! COME ON DOWN!!  
  
Signed, Zillian the potion maker  
  
He groaned and murmured "Junk." He walked down the small dirt path, greeting neighbors as he went. Until he got to a large house with a sign out front that was bright red that read, Training Hut. Liam walked inside; the door creaked upon his entry.  
  
He saw his grandfather holding a sword in the corner.  
  
"Liam, I feel this is the time when you should take on the sword, and use it against evil, as I did so many years ago. But I must warn you, if you do not use this sword to cast down evil, it will turn against you, and eventually destroy you.  
  
Also, do not let this fall in the wrong hands, even though it will turn against them, the evil being can still use the awesome power of this sword to dissemble the world around us."  
  
Link handed his grandson the sword. It was an average size sword with a little inscription on the blade, it was in a different language, and it read: The gods, Din, Faroe, and Nayru shall bless who hold this blade.  
  
Below the inscription, it had a symbol, one that Liam has never seen before. It was three golden triangles in the formation of a pyramid.  
  
It had an inscription on the hilt, it read: Bless the ones with the power, wisdom, and courage. He touched the three golden triangles, when he did this; they glowed with an eerie light  
  
"What are these golden triangle things?  
  
"Well, they are said to be from a long forgotten kingdom, one that has long been washed away by the great sea."  
  
"This blade was said to be held in the same temple that the sword of evil's bane was held in, a temple of great power, hidden away from evil, until now"  
  
"This is the sister sword of the sword of evil's bane, this is the Blessed sword of the gods." 


	2. Destiny

Chapter 2  
  
"Grandpa, how did you find this sword??"  
  
"Uh, that's not important right now." Link was obliviously hiding something. "Anyway, you have to start your training." Liam nodded his head.  
  
After that, they trained, and trained for hours, until Liam felt as though his was about to collapse. "Very good Liam, you are becoming a fine swordsman indeed."  
  
Liam was half asleep. "Now go back home and get some rest." Liam felt grateful.  
  
Liam slowly walked outside of the hut, and started to walk in the direction of his house. He kept walking until he heard something  
  
"Psst! Hey, you!" the mysterious voice said in hushed voice. Liam turned, "Who's there?" The hushed voice said "By the bush." Liam walked over to the nearest bush. "Good, good, now I must tell you something urgent boy."  
  
"What is it?" Liam said. "Oh, we cannot talk here. It is too dangerous." "Follow me." Just then a hunched figure sprinted out of the bush, but moved too fast for Liam to see who it was. The figure sprinted across the island, while Liam was behind him running as fast as he could.  
  
The figure stopped running at a boulder. He looked around, and then said words in a mysterious language. "Aprasi, dal nome dei dii."  
  
After that, the boulder parted out of the way, revealing a hole. Liam was dumfounded.  
  
"Come now boy." Then the figure jumped down the hole. Liam wasn't so sure about this, but he jumped anyway.  
  
In the hole, it was liten with candles all around. Liam could see the figure over in the far side of the room. The figure's clothes were very dark, but had many designs on them, one that stood out to Liam was the three triangles in the formation of a pyramid.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you Liam."  
  
"How did you know my name?" The figure gave a small chuckle, "I've been watching you. I've seen what your capable of."  
  
Liam was confused. "But. How? The figure, again gave a chuckle. "You'd be surprised boy. Now, let us go."  
  
The figure went up to a wall and said "Quello scelto" Then all of a sudden the wall lifted up, reavealing a hallway. "Now, follow me." Liam did what he was told. "By the way, who are you? "Thats non importante ora, er... thats not important now. Sorry, but i must speak in my native tounge." The figure seemed uneasy. 'Now, I must tell you something that will change your life forever."  
  
Liam was listening, but he felt strange. "Have you ever heard of the legend of the hero of time?" "Yes, I have." The figure seemed happy. "Good! Very good! Now you must listen. Have you heard of the Great king of evil, Ganondorf?" Liam tried to remember. "Yes, I have." The figure was abosolutly delighted  
  
"Even better!" Then the figure's mood changed to somewhat sorrow. " I have terrible news. The evil King has returened." Liam was shocked, he only thought that Ganondorf was a myth, even though his granfather defeated him. "Your kidding." "Never would I kid about a matter as urgent as this."  
  
Liam felt as though he should tell his grandfather, but then again, he shouldn't.  
  
"Now Liam, you are the only one with the power to repel evil with that sword you carry. You must seek out the evil king, and destroy him. But it's easier said than done. For Ganon is very powerful, and he could kill whoever he choses with a swipe of his sword.  
  
Liam was frigtened. "But how?" The figure then said "Ah, that is the tricky part, for know one really knows of his weaknesses." Liam was even more scared.  
  
"You can usually find Ganon around the Forsaken Fortress. But before you attempt to go, I will give you this." Liam saw the figure turn to a magnificently decorated. It was sealed to the wall. Then the figure said "Rimuovasi, per quello scelto di Hyrule" Then the sheild flew off the wall, and clung to Liam's back.  
  
"It knows who you are. It will stand by you. Now I must show you who I am."  
  
The figure removed it's hood and, it was.....  
  
Sorry about that, I dont not know yet who will be the figure. More to come! 


	3. Answers

Chapter 3  
  
The figure removed its hood and it was a small child-sized girl. She had green shining hair, and some freckles scattered on her face.  
  
"Sono kokiri di A, di Saria e salvia precedente del tempiale Della foresta, IL tempiale che è stato lavato via, er... sorry, what I was saying was that I am Saria, a kokiri, and the former sage of the forest temple, the temple that was washed away. Also I'm from the ancient land of Hyrule. Liam was seriously confused beyond beleif.  
  
"What is tht language you always speak in?" Saria seemed troubled "It is the ancient language of the Kokiris, the language of the forest." (Even though it's really Italian)  
  
Liam then asked "What is a kokiri, and why do you look like an elf?" "Well, thats just it, Kokiris are elves of the forest." Liam now understood, but a few more questions were itching in his mind, "Why are you helping me? And how did you get here if you are from the ancient land of Hyrule, And why aren't you dead yet?  
  
Saria told him "I am helping you because my best friend was the hero of time, and I knew one day that another hero would rise to defeat evil. I got here from the land of Hyrule, simply by summoning all my prayers to the goddeses, to keep me safe, and the next thing I knew, I wasn't in the temple anymore, I was on this island. To answer the last one, I am immortal, all Kokiris are immortal, until they leave the forest that is."  
  
Liam was somewhat shocked "But wouldn't you have to die, because you leaved the forset many years ago." Saria then said "Ah, but I visit Forest Haven, and visit the great Deku tree and pray as often as I can."  
  
Liam and Saria talked for hours, until they got to the matter at hand. "So, how do I get to this island?" "It will not be easy, for Ganon will know if you are after him, so p\be prepared to face off against his minons." Liam nodded.  
  
"But how do I get there?" Saria then pulled out a small instrument. It was an Ocarina of sorts. "This is the Fairy ocarina, I shall warp you to a nearby island, for I do not have enough power to warp you directly to the fortress. But, before you go I have to give you this. Saria then handed Liam a tiny turqoise stone.  
  
"This is a gossip stone. You and I can talk through it at any time." Liam examined it.  
  
"Come with me Liam." Saria said. They walked outside, and Saria pushed the boulder over the hole. "Now, I shall play the song thats warps." Liam nodded, and with that, Saria started playing.  
  
The melody of the song sounded golden as it flowed through Liam's mind. It flowed through him freely.  
  
All of a sudden, a bright light flashed all around him. He was lifted into the air and then disappeard. While the sun was setting on Outset, Saria said "Lasci le preghiere dei goddesess essere con voi, hero giovane"  
  
More to come fools! 


	4. Windfall

Chapter 4  
  
Liam awoke on a small beach, not too far away from a little town. He stood up and observed his surroundings.  
  
Two little girls were playing up ahead  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" Liam asked. The two little girls looked at each other with an eyebrow raised. "You mean you don't know where you are? He, he, he, he!" Liam was annoyed and walked off towards the town.  
  
Liam waked past a huge archway that read in what looked like an ancient tongue. It read Console de Winfall, which meant "Windfall Island"  
  
Liam walked through the town for an hour or so, until a very tall, big, sailor approched him. The sailor had jet black hair, and a blue outfit on. "Greetings stranger! What brings you to our peaceful little island?" Liam was silent. "So I see, a silent one. Anyway, thats not important, how about a tour of the island then?  
  
Liam eventually agreed, and the two of them began to walk. "This island has been a merchant and sailor paradise for many years.  
  
We have been the biggest selling profit island ever since a young boy, just like you came, and dumbfounded us with his great power. But that was almost 60 years ago, and I wasnt around that long. The boy's name started with an "L", but I dont quite remember it." Liam was shocked. It was his granfather.  
  
"I know who it was. It was my grandfather, Link."  
  
The sailor was in shock & awe. "Really? Thats just swell boy! Oh, by the way, my name is Apmad, call on me if you need anything." And with that, the sailor walked away.  
  
Liam kept on walking until something caught his attention. A small stone monument with a picture of a young boy on it. Liam could tell it was his granfather. It read "O herói retornará excepto os innocents, e moldará abaixo o evil" Which meant "The hero shall return, save the innocents, and cast down evil."  
  
It was abouslutly amazing, the people of this island idolized his grandfater, as somewhat of a savoir and god. Liam then noticed something glowing in his pocket. He pulled out the gossip stone. "Saria?" "Yes Liam it's me. You need to find someone who will lend you a boat. Without it, you dont have much of a chance of getting to the fortress."  
  
Liam sighed. "Alright." He put the stone away and started looking for the friendly sailor he met not too long ago. He searched and searched, until he finally found Ampad in the coffe house. He approched him. He was drinking a cup of fresh coffee "Excuse me sir, um, Ampad."  
  
Ampad was delighted to see the young lad once again. "What can I do for ya boy?" Liam was hesitant "Um... can you lend me a boat? I need it to, uh, go somewhere." Ampad started thinking, "Why sure boy, I'll let you use one of my boats for a couple of days." Liam was so happy "Thank you sir, um Ampad."  
  
"No problem, it was a pleasure to help you. It was especially satifying knowing that I am helping in your travels."  
  
Liam nodded. "Well, you can find my boat washed up by the shore, it's the one that has the all the designs. Liam walked outside, and quicly rushed to the shoreline to observe his newly rented boat.  
  
He saw it. Ampad was right, the boat was covered with intracate designs. Liam felt guilty of having to ride in a boat that was of extreme caliber. He saw the sail wrapped around the pole. He got in the boat, and noticed Ampad approaching the shore.  
  
"Ahoy! Do you like the boat?" Liam nodded. "Ah-ha, good, that's one of the finest on the open seas." Liam then said "Thank you Ampad." Ampad then smiled genially "Oh, it was the least I could do."  
  
Liam then pulled open the sail. The instant it opened, a wind gust pushed Liam out to the sea. Ampad then yelled, "Farewell, uh, what's your name boy?" Liam looked back and yelled "Its Liam!" Ampad smiled and shouted out "Well then, farewell Liam, and good luck!" Liam then waved out.  
  
After that he grabbed the rudder, and started turning the boat. Liam was very surprised. He didn't expect that much friendliness from complete strangers. Liam's boat glided across the water, the sea breeze whipping in his face, the rage of excitement surging through him.  
  
He kept on flying across the water until Windfall island grew tinier and tinier, as the winds blew him away from friends, family, and safety.  
  
I'm going to start working on chapter 5 soon. More to come! 


	5. Done for

Chapter 5 NOTE: this means that the character is thinking to themselves.  
  
Liam was gliding out at sea for quite some time now. He looked up ahead. It was dark and gloomy. The waves were crashing all around him. Liam thought to himself, Jeez, what am I doing out here? This is crazy! There was a torrential rain, and Liam was trying so hard to carry on up ahead, while the freezing water whipped in his face.  
  
The gossip stone was glowing again. He grabbed it. "S-saria?" "Yes Liam, it is I. Try to hold out as long as you can your almost there!" Liam slipped the stone back in his pocket.  
  
The rains picked up. It was as though something was preventing him from getting to his destination. He felt as though Ganon was watching him. The winds blew from every direction, and Liam was getting somewhat tired. The boat looked as if though it would break any minute.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the winds formed right in front of him. It was in the shape of a man. Liam was confused. Then the winds spoke in a deep, low, mean voice. "You, young boy, you have trespassed on my territory. Whoever trespasses on my territory shall die a slow and painful death." Liam was frightened out of his wits.  
  
"Who are you?" Liam yelled. The man gave an evil laugh. "Boy, you are truly naive. I am Ganon." Liam felt as though he would pass out. Ganon, the king of evil, right in front of him! "Now boy, say goodbye to the world you love, for it shall soon be mine!" With that, he raised his arms in the air slowly, chanted, "Raduno avanti l'alimentazione Della malvagità su voi!" Then quickly brought them down in a fancy fashion.  
  
All of a sudden, a boom of thunder crashed in the distance, lighting was everywhere, and Liam was hardly able to see anything in front of him because of the fury of the wind and rain. Then, the man disappeared. The torrential waves crashed around Liam's boat. Then, Liam felt something near his feet; the boat had a hole in it! He tried furiously to get the water out, but it was no use, Liam was surely going to die. He looked up at the raging sky and said "Why? Why me?" It was all over. Liam was done for.  
  
He could hear evil laughing from everywhere. The boat then flipped over, with Liam quickly toppling out. He tried to stay a float, but the waves were to dangerous. Water started to enter his lungs, and then, all went black.  
  
NOTE: THIS ISNT THE END! (CHAPTER 6 IS ON THE WAY!) Sorry, that chapter wasn't the best it could have been. I didn't really have that many ideas for it. Well, More to Come! 


	6. New beginings

Chapter 6  
  
Told you it wasn't the end  
  
The sun was glaring. Liam could hear muffled voices in his head. "Svegli, svegli, voi deve svegliare quello scelto!"  
  
Huh? Liam said stupidly.  
  
"Svelgli, svake up, wake up boy!"  
  
Liam gasped as he jumped up. He looked around. He was on a what looked like a field. Liam looked around more, until he saw a person not too far away. "I say boy, you gave me a scare for a moment." Liam looked at this man. He was a tall skinny man, with much armor on. He had a spear and the three triangles on his sheild.  
  
"Excuse me, what are those triangles?" Liam asked while pointing at his sheild. "Why boy, are you alright? Why, don't you know that this is the sacred triforce?" Liam was relieved that he finally knew what they were. He felt something. His sword. He pulled it out and the minute he saw it, the man jumped back.  
  
The sword was glowing. "My dear boy what is that?" "Oh, it was a gift from my grandfather." The man then asked "What is your grandfaters name?" "Oh his name is Link." The mans eyes grew wide. "L-link? The hero of time?" "No he isin't." The man grew sad. "Oh."  
  
Liam wanted answers. "Where am I?" The man looked at him in a weird way. "Why boy, you are seriously injured. Don't you know this is the kingdom of Hyrule?  
  
Cliffhanger! More to come! 


End file.
